Tu recuerdo
by Quimera Dreams
Summary: Yuriy esta en la carcel, pero un recuerdo muerto en su memoria lo atormenta en ese encierro de acero, un antiguo deseo y desdichado amor...::Yuriy&Takao::


**T**_u_ _**R**_e**c**_u_**e**_r_**d**_o_

.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸-••.••.••¤»°°«¤ ••.••.••-,.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸

----------- Yuriy-Takao -------------

Allá en la lejanía donde el sol se oculta detrás de esas praderas, donde desciende la nada, abrazando con sus moribundos rayos la faz de la tierra en los últimos minutos de su existencia, en una pincelada de colores y matices a lo cual luego sigue una aterradora oscuridad, allá donde la luna oculta su rostro detrás de las densas nubes que se extienden en el cortinaje negro, disfraza las estrellas de diamante en simples manchas grises, allá estaba él.

Un fuerte vendaval recorre el desértico paisaje, las criaturas de la noche con ojos luminosos resaltan entre la maleza provocando ruidos dignos de una orquesta de terror, el fuerte viento con ases de grandeza desata su fuerza sobre los árboles impotentes que no hacen más que moverse al ritmo de su son de un lado al otro sin control soltando algunas hojas en el vaivén de aire, destello de luces entre el celaje del cielo denota la proximidad de una tormenta.

Hace tanto tiempo que no veía como era estar del otro lado de esos barrotes de hierro herrumbroso que con el paso de los años ese metal se había convertido en su único obstáculo a la libertad, aferrado a ellos con gran fuerza tanto que la mano se le volvía pálida, con la punta de sus pies metida en uno de los pocos huecos del muro, algo fatigado por el esfuerzo de escalar el paredón, pero valía la pena, con toda su vitalidad intentaba mantenerse firme y seguir observando el cielo, estirando su cuerpo para que sus ojos llegaran a verlo, la brisa fresca ingresaba al pequeño recinto ondulando su sangrientos cabellos que ante tal contacto se pusieron a danzar con las caricias del céfiro, cerro sus luceros para dejarse llevar por el único contacto externo que recibía, una ultima mirada a ese cielo cubierto finalizo su ensoñación, era hora de volver a la realidad.

Soltándose de las barras de metal descendió en un solo salto al frío pavimento, para posarse en él, fijando su vista a la nada, solo esa densa oscuridad que sometía su habitación, Yuriy Ivanov yacía sentado con una mirada vacía en la celda de una prisión de máxima seguridad, una sonrisa surco sus labios al no recordar ya ni desde cuando habitaba el lugar, ladeando a un lado la cabeza a pesar de la penumbra podía ver las muchos surcos que había tallado con un pedazo de piedra, contando los días, hasta que ya no tuvo importancia, esas rayas que marcaban la pared, como si un niño hubiese jugado con ellas, tachadas una tras otras, el arte de estar encerrado, solo quedaban recuerdos que en su mayoría habían desaparecido, pero los más dolorosos lograban sobrevivir al la nube del olvido saliendo a flote y en esos momento de pesadilla que revivía todos los días, nadie escuchaba los gritos de dolor y bruma que dominaban su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón.

_¿Desde cuando siento enloquecer?_

Olvidado por el mundo en la celda más lejana del recinto ante la subyugante soledad no le quedaba más que ver como su vida pasaba ante él, como una película vieja a la cual le faltaban muchas partes, algunas borrosas y otras olvidadas, sus azules ojos como el invierno opacados por el sufrimiento interno de su alma apenas se abrían como si los párpados fueran de gran peso.

La brisa que en algún momento acariciaron sus mejillas ahora arrastraba consigo las tenues gotas de lluvia que se desataba en las afueras, parte de ellas caían sobre su rostro recorriendo su piel blanquecina pero a la vez sucia por las condiciones en las que se encontraba, levanto su cuerpo lentamente alzando la vista para que las gotas chocaran de frente a su cara, junto sus manos y en ella almaceno un poco de ese liquido vital que descendía del cielo, una ves que hubo suficiente en ella se dirigió a la esquina oscura al otro extremo del cuarto, ahí crecían unas pequeñas hierbas sin ningún valor, pero cuyo marchito color combinaba de sobremanera con el lugar, arrodillándose junto a ellas les arrojo el chorro para que así se mantuviera con vida y luego se les quedo mirando perdido en sus pensamientos, no que tuviera mucho en que pensar, pero si que intentar recordar, como ese rostro sin nombre que siempre rondaba su sueños, con una sonrisa tan bella y los ojos del color del reino celestial.

_Mira mis ojos_

Quizás y entre tanto recuerdos dolorosos que lo llevaron al borde de la locura había algo que lo tranquilizaba, que lo liberaba, era ese rostro de un ser anónimo que cada noche se acercaba como un fantasma silencioso, él lo veía aproximarse, como deseaba tocarlo, preguntarle quien era, pero siempre que extendía la mano para alcanzarlo se desvanecía como una simple ilusión y de nuevo estaba solo en la oscuridad, con un hueco en el pecho y nudo en la garganta, gritando golpeaba el mural, triste impotente, terminando con una frase quebrada.

- _No te vallas... por favor _

Frustrado ante todo derrotado, recargando su cuerpo débil ya sin fuerzas para continuar era esa simple y dulce petición, un lamento, un pregón, lo que fuese pero nunca era oído, lo necesitaba, ya no quería estar solo, ya no.

_¿Desde cuando siento enloquecer?_

Nublando su mente de solo recordar eso volvió a su posición normal, sentarse en una de las esquinas para perderse en lo profundo de su mente... reviviendo de sus tumbas a esas memorias, buscando recordar... cerro su ojos...

_**- ¡¡Suéltenme¡¡... déjenme ir¡¡ -**_ **revolviéndose entre los brazos de cuatro sujetos, con un regalo en sus manos intentado zafarse de los fuertes agarres por parte de ellos. **

-_** Esta detenido¡¡¡... se lo acusa de la muerte del multimillonario Kai Hiwatari¡¡... tiene derecho a guardar silencio¡¡¡ - **_**dictaba un de ellos en tanto el otro enseñaba unas esposas con la que intentaban limitar los movimientos del chico. **

- _**Suéltame... tengo que darle esto¡¡ – **_**siguió diciendo el pelirrojo sin prestar atención, fijó su vista en una estación de tren, la lluvia descendía asemejando su desesperación por encontrar al niño, las personas que junto a ellos cruzaban y miraban lo que sucedía protegidos en sus paraguas se sorprendían por la necesidad de tantos hombres para detener a un solo chico**_** – por favor suéltenme¡¡... NO...POR FAVOR¡¡¡. **_

- ..._**tiene derecho a un abogado... – **_**una vez más intentaron ponerle las esposas pero el níveo no se los permitía, arrancaron de sus manos el pequeño paquetito y lo tiraron para poder someterlo, pero el muchacho lo único que hacía era estirar la mano así recuperar su pequeño presente a pesar de recibir numeroso golpes, hasta que casi lograron aprisionarlo, sin embargo este, en un descuido por parte de uno de los oficiales tomo ventaja y lo golpeo en el rostro, al otro oficial lo evito y arrojo a su compañero como escudo, luego se hecho a correr con todas sus energías no sin antes rescatar su obsequio algo húmedo y desarreglado por caer en el agua, avanzo con rapidez hasta que llego al recinto del tren donde una marea de gente se extendía, no obstante en la muchedumbre logro divisar una cabellera azul atada con una coleta, la que por cierto amenazaba con perderse en la multitud. **

_**- Espera¡¡...- **_**rogó dirigiéndose al chico, miraba, corría, el corazón le latía más rápido que una locomotora, aun empapado y con ese viento helando su cuerpo, pero su prioridad era otra, con su azulinas orbes buscaba al pelitormenta, tenía que evitar que se fuera, había algo importante que quería decirle y esa sería su única oportunidad. **

_**- Quieto¡¡¡...-**_** gritaron los uniformados, uno de ellos con arma en mano apuntándolo bien que el pelirrojo los ignoro y siguió con su presuroso andar. **

**Esquivo a muchas personas, choco con otras por lo cual se gano uno que otro insulto, sin embargo los nervios y la desesperación por hallar al niño era cada vez más grande y primordial. **

_**- Espera¡¡¡...**_** – grito con todas su fuerzas de nuevo, tanta que la garganta le dolía – Tengo algo para ti... no te vayas¡¡¡- volvió a decir buscando alcanzarlo cuando sintió a los oficiales cerca. **

**- _ALTO¡¡¡... Las manos donde pueda verlas¡¡¡_ - ordeno uno de ellos en tanto los otros tres se aproximaban. **

**- **_**Solo quiero darle algo... es un obsequio**_** – suplico por la bondad de ellos, con las manos en alto enseñando el pequeño paquete algo mal trecho, a pesar de eso estos no hicieron caso y lo acorralaron, decepcionado al advertir que harían caso omiso a su ruego, pues no pensaban acceder, con ágiles movimientos se oculto detrás de uno de los pilares de granito del lugar y luego se perdió entre el gentío, no permitiría que lo detuviesen, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de lograrlo, en una de sus escabullidas avisto al chico apunto de abordar el tren, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a esa dirección a pesar de que eso lo pusiese al descubierto. **

**- **_**Oye... espera¡¡¡ -**_** en su entrecortada gastada, ronca y cansada por el esfuerzo voz un inaudible clamor se distinguía era un **_**"**__te necesito__**" **_**que rogaba por recibir respuesta.**

**Tirando a muchos al suelo, sonrió esperanzado al ver que el pelitormenta se detenía volteando a verlo junto a la entrada de abordaje con una iluminada sonrisa y una maleta en su mano, se le alegraron los ojos al verlo solo faltaba un poco para llegar hasta él, no obstante un silbido cual trueno partió el aire y detuvo el tiempo, un silencio reino en medio de todo la algarabía de la turba de personas, solo oyó la maleta caer al suelo y el ojicielo observar sorprendido llevándose una mano a la boca, junto con el constante latido de su corazón fue cuando sintió un dolor punzante en uno de sus hombros los ojos se le abrieron de par en par al verse desangrado, cayo al suelo en un doloroso estrepitar ante la presencia de su niño. **

_**- No...-**_** dijo aun con esfuerzo y el hombro izquierdo mal herido y la respiración agitada **

_**- Quieto¡¡-**_** gritaron los oficiales echándoseles en cima **

_**- No.. – **_**gimió de dolor, estiro la mano en dirección al chico que los miraba anonadado intentando evitar que las personas que asustadas ingresaban al tren no lo llevaran con sigo – **_**no... te vayas – **_**solicito con los ojos cristalizados, sin embargo la gente era mucha y el uno solo, una oleada humana arrastro al japonés al interior, por más que intentaba evadir a los extraños para salir no lo conseguía, más y más gente ingresaba, hasta que el tren arrojando el vapor anunciaba a los pasajeros que estaban a punto de partir, el níveo se levanto lo mejor que pudo negando con la cabeza en una solicitación muda – **_**POR FAVOR NO¡¡¡...VAMOS TU PUEDES¡¡¡ **_**- grito exasperado intentando ir a rescatar a su niño entre esos estorbos pero los oficiales se lo impedían, por más que intentaba librase de ellos, el tren partía y él solo podía observar a su niño por la pequeña ventanilla de un vagón, este se pego al cristal golpeándolo por que lo dejaran ir gritando palabras que no podía escuchar con los ojos llorosos buscando reunirse con el mal herido – **_**DÉJENLO SALIR...SUÉLTENME¡¡¡-**_** grito a los oficiales revolviéndose entre sus brazos – **_**TENGAN PIEDAD... DÉJENLO¡¡...NOO¡¡**_**- el también lloraba mientras los oficiales lo arrastraban a la salida tratando de separarlos – **_**TENGO UN OBSEQUIO PARA ÉL¡¡¡ **_**- derrotado desvaneció cayendo de rodillas al pavimento, el tren marchaba aumentando la velocidad de apoco alejando a su niño de él, las lagrimas caían libres en su rostro, el dolor en su pecho era aun mayor que el de la bala en su cuerpo, ambos llorando por la separación, a los lejos podía ver a su niño gritando su nombre golpeando el cristal que parecía irrompible. **

_**- NO... NO...**__NOOOO¡¡¡¡- _chillo desconsolado entre la oscuridad y la soledad reinante, agitado, con la lluvia cayéndole de lleno en el cuerpo, constatando que no era más que un sueño, entonces se sintió vacío, afligido, solo, abrazándose a si mismo sin importarle el hecho de que este empapándose adopto una posición fetal ocultando su rostro entre su piernas, ese rostro, ¿quién era?, ¿por que lo necesitaba tanto?, lloro amargamente con un grito dentro de su pecho que le reprochaba el hecho de haber olvidado algo tan importante, los ojos ya sin brillo por los constantes llantos volvían a arrojar esas lagrimas cristalinas que no daban señal de querer parar.

_Era hace una vez una historia feliz_

_Ahora es solo un cuento de horror_

Abrumado por recuerdos vagos que no tenían principio ni fin se sentía desvanecer una vez más y en ese momento como en tantos otros en los que la aflicción amargaba su alma con notas tristes, en la oscuridad se formaba una figura fantasmal, la cual a pesar de no distinguirla sabia cual era, como si con cada visión de esa irrealidad ese ser le recriminaba el haberlo olvidado, aun en la misma postura lo observo de reojo ocultando parte de sus ojos detrás de su escarlata cabellera procurando ignorar su presencia, su sufrimiento.

_En tus brazos viviré_

_Que este amor es para siempre _

Cerro sus ojos mas dentro suyo sabia que esa silueta creada por su mente seguía ahí y la verdad no quería que se fuera por más que lo negara, aunque sonara patético el hecho de depender de una simple ilusión, pero ya no le apetecía padecer más, en un momento a otro sintió una calidez en su mejilla a pesar del frío que reinaba gracias a la tormenta que había humectado todo el lugar logrando un clima helado en el interior, abrió sus árticas orbes con extrañeza, al ver ese rostro moreno, tembló ante tal contacto, atemorizado, pero el extraño chico sonreía igual que en sus sueños arrodillado junto a él, luego se levanto como preparándose para marcharse

- _No¡¡...no te vayas... por favor¡¡ - _reacciono de su mutismo, se incorporo a sabiendas de que no podría tocarlo -_...tengo algo para ti..-_ le sonrío triste alutópico ser, fue al mismo lugar donde se hallaban las pequeñas hojas de hierba, palpo las rocas que se hallaban incrustadas al suelo, buscando con el tacto y la encontró, en una de las grandes rocas sueltas, removió de su lugar la piedra con las manos sucias, algo magullada, del fondo del hueco de tierra húmeda extrajo un pequeño paquetito, mal trecho, algo marronado el envoltorio por el paso de los años, se le iluminaron los ojos al ver de nuevo ese objeto, lo acuno entre sus brazos añorando ese recuerdo tan sombrío.

_- Toma...es para ti _– se lo estrecho con una lagrima en su mejilla sabiendo que su niño no podría tomar jamas ese regalo que con tanto empeño alguna vez quiso obsequiarle pero fallo – _quería dártelo antes... pero no pude, lo siento _– murmuro para si desviando la mirada, aun con el obsequio en mano, pero su niño seguía sonriendo solo observándolo

En las afueras la tempestad llegaba a su fin, una fuerte ráfaga persuadía a las nubes a correr en el cielo a otra dirección dando espacio al resplandor de la luna que sin premura ingreso atraves de los barrotes de la vieja celda, bañando con su resplandor el cuerpo del taheño, dándole algo de luz a su lúgubre alma.

_Que en penumbra un rayo de luz_

_Nos ilumine a los dos _

– _Disculpa que este así...no pude arreglarlo – _todo parecía igual que en sus acostumbradas alucinaciones, él hablándole a la nada si recibir respuesta, hasta que sintió esa misma calidez de hace un momento en su cuerpo, eran brazos, los brazos del chico, ese chico cuyo recuerdo era capas de torturarlo y al mismo tiempo sanarlo, esa calidez que no tardo en corresponder en un abrazo, no importaba si fuese o no cierto, solo no quería que terminara y no que ría volver a la realidad, donde una habitación oscura era su mundo y nada más, donde su mente lo atormentaba cada noche y la soledad estrujaba su corazón desangrándolo poco a poco, continuo en esa posición, grabando cada segundo, para esculpirlo en su mente y que jamás pudiese olvidarlo, al menos ese momento no, no obstante su cuerpo sintió cansancio, quizás por el esfuerzo, sus ojos se sintieron agotados, querían cerrarse, descansar.

–C_omo te llamas?? – _susurro en el desconcierto de su mente, percibiendo a la pesadez dominándolo, recargó su cuerpo por el mural en el momento en el que abandonó los brazos del pelitormenta, apenas y podía mantenerse ya de pie, estaba tan cansado de todo, solo quería dormir. Solo eso.

- _Takao -_ murmuro la brisa que corría en la habitación, lo ultimo que vio fue al chico abrazándolo de nuevo hasta que no pudo más, se durmió y cerro sus luceros de hielo pero ya no los volvería abrir, nunca más, el dolor ya no sería más, no más.

_Era hace una vez una hazaña vivir_

_Ahora ya no tengo el valor_

_**...----...---...---...---...---...**_

- Es un caso muy extraño – comentaban entre si un detective y el guarda carsel – sabe como pudo suceder??

- No señor, alguno de los reos dicen que lo escucharon gritar y después nada – replico el hombre mirando la vacía habitación

- Pero como es posible que haya escapado???...no se forzaron las puertas y el único hueco del suelo apenas tiene 10 cm, dudo que saliera por ahí

- Es que nadie lo sabe, era un chico muy callado, siempre gritaba, no tenia visitas, ningún familiar por lo que se sabe

- Mnn... tenia uno, pero murió en un accidente de ferrocarril

- Lastima, lo único que dejo fue este pequeño paquete, supongo que era para él, pero lo extraño es que esta vacío – sentencio arrojando el objeto al interior de la jaula

- Lo que sea, andando tengo que buscar a un fugitivo – se marcho el oficial seguido del hombre, dejando el cuarto sin nadie en ella, quizás después de todo, nunca hubo alguien ahí, solo un cuerpo cuya alma murió el mismo día que su amado y solo buscaba el descanso

La luz ingresaba al recinto obligando a las sombras a huir despavoridas ante sus rayos fulgurantes, en una esquina solitaria unas flores nacían, producto de unas pequeñas hierbas que lograron sobrevivir todo ese tiempo gracias a unas gotas de agua, las paredes marcadas con surcos seguían ahí, surcos tallados por manos que no contaban el día en que saldrían de esas cuatro paredes, si no el día en que serían libres.

_No hay nada que decir _

_Eclipse total del amor_

_**- **_**F**_i_**n**_i_**t**_o-_


End file.
